


Unheard

by SkooTaer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkooTaer/pseuds/SkooTaer
Summary: Louis is screaming his lungs out, Harry can't hear him.





	

‘Not yet, please, a little bit longer.’  
‘Sir, you’ve been saying this for so long now. His situation hasn’t changed and it probably never will. I’m sorry to tell you this, but the chance that he’ll wake up, is almost non existing. ’

I wake up by hearing this conversation. I didn't hear it well. 

Annoyance enters.

‘Beep…beep…beep…’ 

Stupid alarm.

‘Beep…beep…beep…’ 

I want to put it off.

‘Beep…beep…beep…’ 

I can’t do it.

‘Give him another week, I beg you.’

A deep voice,  
a sweet voice.  
A recognizable voice.

‘I know he can do it, Louis can do it.’ 

Louis?  
Louis…  
I’m Louis,  
my name…  
is Louis. 

‘Sir, how hard it must be for you, there are other patients waiting. Patients that have a chance of healing.’  
‘But, just like that? I have to decide, and I decide you keep trying.’

Who’s the owner of that voice.

‘Si-  
‘It’s Harry, I’m 22, so not a sir yet.’

Harry.  
My Harry.  
I love Harry.  
Harry is always there.  
I want to embrace him.  
I call him:  
‘Harry!’ 

‘Okay, Harry I know, it’s still your decision, but just think of si-, excuse me, Louis. He’s been here for months-‘

‘Months?  
Where am I for months?  
Who are you talking to?  
Harry?’

‘-and his situation hasn’t changed a thing. A beating heart is all he got, if we put everything down, he won’t even have that anymore. It’s not worth it, not for Louis. With laying here, the only thing that changes is his date of death. Day after day, week after week. He doesn't even realize he's alive anymore. His soul, is gone.'

‘What?  
I'm Louis,  
all time favorite teacher maths,  
ruler of Tommy and Stevie,  
my two adorable kittens,  
proud vegan  
and Harry.  
Harry belongs to me.  
I belong to Harry.  
This is me,  
I'm Louis.’

‘Beep…beep…beep’

‘And let the fucking beeping stop.’

‘But…’

Harry's voice sounds soft. 

‘I have to think about this.’

I start to feel anxious by the way he says it.  
I want to hold his hand.  
Somehow I can't take it.

‘I'll leave you alone.’ 

I hear footsteps,  
footsteps going softer and softer.

It's quiet. 

No.

It's not quiet. 

It's empty.

Everything feels empty. 

My head, 

my body, 

this room. 

It's empty.

I don't like emptiness,  
quietness.

It makes me uncomfortable.  
I decide to scream:  
‘Harry!’

Warm hands take my cold.  
I didn't know I was cold. 

‘Louis.’

My heart starts beating faster.  
The emptiness is gone.  
His voice is the only thing I need. 

‘Remember our conversation, the conversation we had, three years ago?'

Yes I remember.  
Of course I remember.  
Worst conversation of my life.

‘I never thought it would've become reality.’

Reality?

‘I tried Louis, and I know you fought. You fought so good’ 

Harry starts crying,  
not just crying,  
no,  
it's like he just felt the worst pain possible in this world. 

I feel confused, 

sad. 

Why is he talking about letting go?  
We're together, right?

‘Harry,  
Harry listen.’

‘I don't know how I'm going to survive this, Louis.’

‘Harry,  
I'm here,  
listen,  
listen to me-‘

‘But I don't want to see you suffer anymore. You deserve better, so much better.' 

‘Fucking sake,  
Harry!  
Listen to me!!  
What are you doing?’

He squeezes my hand,  
a moment later I feel soft lips pressing on mine.  
I feel calm,  
my heart is going fast. 

A drop falls when the lips brush mine again. 

 

‘Beep…beep…beep…’

I hear footsteps.

I don't feel empty, 

I am full. 

Full of love. 

Full of sadness. 

Full of panic.

‘Do it then, doctor…’ 

The pain in his voice sounds even worse.

‘Harry!’

 

The beeping stopped.  
At last.

There are people touching me, they have to stay away from me.  
They're moving me.  
I don't know where I'm going.

‘Louis…’ 

his voice breaks.

‘Harry!’

They move me.  
Further and further.

‘Get me out of here!  
Harry, take me home.  
I want to go home.  
Harry...'

We stopped. 

It's freezing.

‘That's one less to worry about then,  
may you find your peace,  
pal.’

A door closes. 

There's no one in here.

‘Harry! 

Where are you? 

Harry? 

I need you!’

 

I'm alone. 

I feel empty. 

I am empty.

 

‘Harry’, is the name I keep repeating when cold takes over my heart.


End file.
